<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Diversion by countessofbiscuit, Leroythesuede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933388">Some Diversion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit'>countessofbiscuit</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroythesuede/pseuds/Leroythesuede'>Leroythesuede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Now Lie in This Bed You've Made, Post Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Shame, Tumblr Prompt, Where We Go From Here, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroythesuede/pseuds/Leroythesuede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Rex are finally together, at the end of all things. The honeymoon period is over before it begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Diversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was squeezed out between Leroythesuede's feelsy art and some tumblr anons who requested Rexsoka porn, specifically post-O66 comfort smut. Gotta acknowledge the hurt to appreciate the comfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People were always more receptive when you told them you were honeymooners. Even in a motel that probably couldn’t pony up for a classified ad in the planet’s second-best travelzine. </p><p>“Oh!” chirped the concierge, a glum theelin, their skin faded by spice. “Congratulations.” </p><p>It helped that Ahsoka and Rex looked odd and threadbare themselves, having stuffed beskar in the backpack and left plates on the ship. </p><p>Rex stepped an inch closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her bare midriff, playing along. Her eyes welled up at the gesture. Ahsoka smiled through it, selling the charade with a wave of her hand under the counter. The concierge became extremely obliging: happy to offer a quiet en-suite near the rear exit, uninterested in payment until checkout, and supremely sorry they didn’t keep bubblezap on the premises. </p><p>Ahsoka was just grateful the joke couldn’t follow them to their room. </p><p>It’d be a cruel facsimile of former missions, and of dreams whispered in the dark, now that they could actually do it: get hitched and cut loose. But somehow, with that face and that other chip in his arm — the identifier, a detainable offense to remove even under the Republic — Rex was less free than he’d ever been. He’d jumped the fence. At least in the Grand Army he could leave the wire now and then.</p><p>No — Rex hadn’t <em>jumped,</em> Ahsoka reminded herself: she’d flung him over it. And she was finding her actions harder to justify when he’d been nothing but a studied blank these past few days. He was clearly at pains to hide himself from her, Force or no Force. White noise had more personality. </p><p>Her struggled flared up again, when Rex tossed her poncho aside, leaving him in just his blacks, stamped with that bendu they couldn’t unpick or peel off. Sleek and broad-shouldered and solidly familiar in all his Rex-ness. It reduced her choice to something carnal, and Ahsoka's stomach roiled with shame. She gripped the windowsill, unable to even face him in this small room made smaller by the hutt-sized bed. </p><p>“I’m taking a shower,” he declared after casing the place. </p><p>Ahsoka stood at the window, staring at their y-wing in the shiplot until her eyes crossed. In just her sparring bra and leggings, she probably looked like some sorry tailhead picked up the station, already regretting her companion for the night.</p><p>Her regrets were abundant, certainly. But how could <em>Rex</em> be one? </p><p>The sonic hum ceased after a while, followed by a rationed burst of water in the sink. Rex padded and rustled around the room. Ahsoka remained fixed to the window. She couldn’t bear to turn around and acknowledge the old sham that had never been so awkward. Faking wedded bliss was once a promise of things to come. Now it was a reminder of everything that had gone wrong. </p><p>When Rex’s thighs pressed against hers from behind, Ahsoka nearly crashed into the ceiling. </p><p>“Soka,” he mumbled. His arm circled her waist, anchoring her, and he thunked his forehead against her headtail. </p><p>The intimacy washed over Ahsoka like a warm bath. They hadn’t been this close since burying the last of the men they'd been able to reach; her head had bonked his as they arranged Fetch’s broken limbs, their tears that wouldn’t run dry mingling in dots on the dead trooper's dusty armor. </p><p>“You don’t have to, Rex,” Ahsoka heaved, forcing the words out.</p><p>“What.” </p><p>“Pretend — you don't have to pretend like we used to.” </p><p>Rex went very still, catching his next breath before it swept down her skin. “I was never pretending. Were you?”</p><p>She swallowed. “No.” </p><p>“Good. Didn’t think so.” His voice was husky. His cock was impossible to ignore. Hard and free, lengthening between her thighs where she stood quivering. “And I’m not pretending now,” he said, jerking up to jerk the blind down. </p><p>Ahsoka jolted. Rex still <em>wanted</em> her. Even if just to scratch an itch. Even if just to spend one more night in the slipstream of normalcy, before it dissipated forever.</p><p>The thought was heady, a faceful of exhaled spice. His nakedness smouldered against her skin. This was the first thing that felt real, that felt <em>normal</em>, in days. </p><p>She reached for Rex’s hand and slipped it into her bra. Her nipple tightened at the contact, sparking something in her belly. When he palmed her with interest, she tugged the zip down at the front, freeing her breasts, and Rex shucked her bra from her arms.</p><p>Ahsoka shoved his other hand inside the band of her leggings. “Touch me, Rex,” she croaked, arching into him.</p><p>He obliged. His fingers spread her fine folds, thin from neglect and starved of blood. Ahsoka opened her thighs further, allowing him the full use of his broad hand. His slow, two-fingered strokes against her besh pulled her pleasure down, until it pooled like hot oil that threatened to leak. Her arms, propped atop the windowsill, felt spongy and not equal to his skill. These were the same deft fingers that could shoot straight two seconds post-op, when he was still half-under — fingers that could take life and make it worth living. Rex had mastered this terrain a long time ago. He’d know exactly what to do next: two knotted joints would slide into her — </p><p>Rex backed off, to her thin moan of protest. He squatted and rolled her leggings down to her ankles. “These need a wash.” </p><p>Ahsoka huffed. <i>Always so fastidious.</i> “So do I.” She’d only seen wet wipes since a sink in Sundari. But she’d always been an impatient, hitched-skirt of a lover, either by nature or necessity. Hard to know, anymore. </p><p>Her right foot was barely free when Rex pushed two fingers into her slit. Ahsoka wobbled and choked on a squeal. The first gasp of the little death building in her body. </p><p>“You’ll just make another mess,” Rex said. He curled his fingers against her ring, making her vision tremble, loosening her body’s grip around his knuckles until it proved his point. Her slick leaked out, wetting her upper thighs. </p><p>She flopped forward onto her elbows and let her head hang heavy. To watch his handsome face. To watch the blue bleed into paleness down his brown skin. “What are you going to do with my mess?” she panted.</p><p>“What I always do.” He brushed the back of his hand up her thighs, catching some of the slick, bringing it to his mouth. “Clean it up.” </p><p>It was an obvious reply in the easy back-and-forth they fell into before a fuck. Definitely meant in jest. But it hit different, now — now that Ahsoka was standing over leggings still stained with moondirt and blood that wasn't hers. </p><p>She slumped forward, away from his hand. If Rex hadn't been clone-quick and stood to catch her, she’d have fallen and face-planted into the grotty wallpaper.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey … ” Rex was trying for comfort. But his voice struck flat, like a flint against her heart. Ahsoka’s face flushed hot with tears. “Don’t think about it, Soka. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have — <em>stop</em> blaming yourself.”</p><p>They’d already had this conversation — a few times before they’d even dug the first grave. <i>I’d have done the same,</i> he kept saying. But that was an empty answer to a question Ahsoka hadn’t asked, assuming her boots in the situation.</p><p>What would he, Captain Rex, brother and commander to those men, have <em>chosen,</em> if she hadn’t chosen for him? </p><p>Rex refused tell her. Because he had his own guilt to bear. Because there was no easy refrain for the truth that would alienate the one person he had left: <i>After what you did, I’d have chosen my brothers. I </i>should<i> have chosen Jesse. Even in madness. Even in death.</i> </p><p>Ahsoka sobbed, held in Rex’s silent, naked embrace. She was a juggle of raw emotions — guilt, devotion, shame, desire — each clamoring for primacy; some needed to fall naturally, or she’d be crushed trying to hold them all.</p><p>Back on the ship, her Force-blessed privilege had told her, <i>you can fix this.</i> She’d been so very wrong, and she’d taken everything from Rex in her blind panic of an attempt. </p><p>But she could still give him this, at least: her body and small comforts.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahsoka breathed deeply through her nose, making a show of composing herself. </p><p>Rex gripped his elbows around her. She unfastened one to guide it down to her besh again. “Please keep going.” Her voice was hoarse. She nuzzled her montral against his stubbly cheek in encouragement. </p><p>His fingers weren’t eager. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” </p><p>“We’ll sleep better,” she countered. They hadn’t slept at all since passing out in their respective seats at the edge of a waystation’s artificial atmosphere. Too many unknowns, too much distance to cover. Surely <em>this</em> would ease some of the wakefulness parked behind her eyes.</p><p> Ahsoka reached back and found his halfie. It answered to the heel of her hand. “And you started it.”</p><p>Rex groaned into her lek. “Cockheaded shiny mistake.”</p><p>“Finish the drill." She bucked into him. “<em>Please</em> just fuck me out of my head.”</p><p>With a pained sound, he began to stroke the length of her crotch, like he would tease her in half. Her slit <em>burned</em> for lack of him. With every pass of his fingers, her core clenched as if to suck them in. Ahsoka tugged harder on his cock. </p><p>Rex tried to spin her around, tired of this mutual reach-around. Ahsoka squared herself firmly. “No. From behind.”</p><p>His brothers had always held flashes of Rex: in the twitch of their smiles, in the warmth of their eyes, in the quirk of their earnest brows. Now she was sure it would torment her in reverse. She couldn’t meet his face right now. They were all carved into the features of each other. But saying as much would magnify his survivor’s guilt, adding a mirror to his own, until Rex was trapped in his own reflection.</p><p>“If you’re sure,” said the man who knew all her preferences and doubted the choice of this one.</p><p>Ahsoka had all the vanity of a secondhand binary droid. That Rex also knew. She couldn’t quibble convincingly about her red eyes or puffy face. “I’m sure. I want you like this,” Ahsoka repeated. She rose on her toes in invitation, presenting her ass. “The harder the better. Like that night in Iziz—on the balcony.”</p><p>Rex paused, fetching the memory. “You were in heat, then.” Read: <i>it was easier to thrust like an animal because your besh was too loopy to bite back.</i> A jealous urge to drive everyone else from her head had probably helped, too. It was the first time Rex had ever marked <em>her.</em></p><p>“Yeah, and I still can’t <em>think</em> about Onderon without getting wet. So just … take me back there.” </p><p>“Alright,” he said. “Into the glass you go. Hold on.” </p><p>Ahsoka shuddered at the gruffness in his voice. But Rex proposed himself gently, holding his stout head to her folds. She eased back to push her slit around him and stuff him through her ring. She groaned heavily around the space his cock took up. </p><p>Then Rex plunged in, giving her the rest, until Ahsoka felt gluttonously full.</p><p>“Stars almighty,” he hissed. <em>“Fuck.”</em> He held still for a beat, as if to recalibrate his sensor array in the vacuum of her body. “You’re tighter than baby’s first blacks.”</p><p>Like he had any reason to be surprised. But it was calming, in a crude way. One charade supplanted another, like this. They weren’t newlyweds: he was just some washed-up veteran looking for a good time, and she was a local dropout, cashing in on mundane speciesism to cover the debt. </p><p>Ahsoka latched onto the conceit. She relaxed into the lewd delight of his nakedness flush against her. Of him <em>inside</em> her. </p><p>“My tail —” She tilted her head back to offer Rex the forbidden thing his eyes had lingered on, ever since she’d rocked up again, taller and longer and fuller in interesting places. “Take it, Rex. Pull it.”</p><p>He didn’t need telling twice. Rex swept his palm along the underside, stopping finally to grab the midsection, just above the fattier flare. Ahsoka trembled when he squeezed; her nerves clattered between alarm and arousal. A tog who submitted to tailgrips was considered as base as a twi who invited lekjobs. But she had nothing to be missish about anymore, and certainly not with him. </p><p>And to be in thrall to Rex, her captain, this best of soldiers, was still a fucking <em>thrill.</em></p><p>The ache of Rex’s grip warred with the pleasure of his hood sliding inside her walls — back and forth, back and forth, until he reached her ring, gauging the give he had to work with. Holding fast, hand on her lek and her hip, Rex plowed into her. </p><p>Ahsoka cried out, rebracing her arms against the sill. She slickened further to the sound of smacking skin. What ass she had rippled with every punch of his thighs, and she hoped he was eating up the view. </p><p>A purr curled under Ahsoka's breath. It sharpened into a growl at the strange clench around her headtail. If her adrenal system got too offended by the intensity of their fuck, she’d be drooling venom into the carpet and would have to sleep on the floor, away from him, for fear of a feral dream. She’d been gagged in Iziz for a reason.</p><p>“Drop my tail, Rex,” she panted. “But don’t fucking stop.” </p><p>Rex let go, his pace ebbing. Never would take her every order. “You alright?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” she growled. “Mouth was going cottony.” Ahsoka rocked into him, testing her grip against his shaft. The window of opportunity was narrowing. <em>“Harder,”</em> she urged.</p><p>Rex gripped her hips to better his leverage. He thrust, again and again. Ahsoka tightened around him, his movement tugging her tacky cunt and plucking at her bliss. He took her with him as often as not. </p><p>Dropping to her elbows, Ahsoka ducked her head again to get an eyeful of his effort. Rex’s legs were sturdy and strong, flecked with fair hairs, and his knees pistoned his handsome, muscled thighs. Where they met, his sack hung gravid; it was ready to fill her, slapping her wet folds as they careened together. </p><p>Her own lekku tossed wildly, tits jiggling in time. She’d have to wait for her next heat for a real socking, but this was all she needed, now. A vestibular riot. A rave of simple physicality. </p><p>Rex made a sound like straining plasteel. “‘m close — so close.” </p><p>Everything — all the sucking and the jerking and the grunting — coalesced in a ferment of pleasure. It contracted around the knowledge that <em>Rex</em> was the cause of it: her brave, bright knight, a golden heart and warm smile at the end of so many shit days. </p><p>“Fuck — gods beyond, I’m gonna — <em>Soka,</em> I’m —” Rex groaned, spasmed, and came hard. One shuddering arm landed beside her face.</p><p>A heat flooded through Ahsoka. She had to tell him — she had to warn him over the roar of climax in her own head. </p><p>“Hold on, Rex — <em>oh!</em> Rex —” Her orgasm punched down. She lurched under it and into the curl of Rex’s other arm, her senses whiting out. </p><p>There was really little danger of flying off in euphoria. She and the Force hadn’t communed beyond the basics in days. Suited her just fine, there wasn’t much to hear now, and the void was worse than anything. And Ahsoka was beyond exhausted. She remained rooted to Rex, held underneath him, sagging soggily. More comfortable than she’d been in weeks. </p><p>Rex could probably maintain the hold for the next few inescapable minutes. But it was awkward. </p><p>So he shimmied them backwards to the bed, where he sank onto the mattress, bringing Ahsoka down with him, hugging her to his bare chest. He couldn’t do otherwise. Her besh had him in a primal lock, eager to relieve a togrutan penis of its seed; it regarded the presence a much broader human appendage as an affront. Ahsoka enjoyed the fullness. But she’d long since been made aware that this aftermath sucked major dick, and that wasn’t just a turn of phrase. Untold millennia of reproductive evolution refused to recognize Rex’s frequent caller card — or accept that it’d have better luck sucking glue through a curly straw than getting viable swimmers out of a clone. </p><p>So they sat, waiting it out. Rex knew the drill. </p><p>Once or twice, Ahsoka’s lungs ballooned to speak, but she didn’t have any idea what would come out. Her lek was tucked into his neck. His pulse thumped into her tips, and his strong heart beat solidly against her back. <em>We’re still alive,</em> she might have marvelled, had she not paid for it so heavily: a destroyer of men, whose valiant hearts lay dead as moondust.</p><p>At last, Rex sighed broadly, clearing himself out to say something. It took some time before he did. Ahsoka worried they’d fucked an inch forward only to fall a klick back.</p><p>“I forgive you, you know,” he said, factually. Like a reporter beginning a transcript of bad news. “For trying to save me. For not letting me march away.” </p><p>The words were like the stubble on his cheek. Raspy. A little harsh. <em>Trying,</em> in particular, cut her deeply — and not just as someone who still half-believed herself a Jedi. Rex deemed her actions a failure … or unfinished, at best. But Ahsoka had heard the words correctly. And there was no lie in them. </p><p>Rex went further. “I’ve got … there’s a lot of work to do.”</p><p>There was a chink in the blastdoors. Held open in the way he rephrased what was on his mind. Ahsoka felt a draft of hope. “I’m here to help,” she said, taking his hand. “If you want me.” </p><p>Rex twisted to look at her. She let him find her eyes. “I do.” He squeezed her fingers and closed a bleeding circuit of faith with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>